Falling Into Grace
by donna79
Summary: Rory tries to adjust to her new relationship with Tristan. Can they just be friends? Complete!
1. Ticket to Heaven

Summary: Rory and Tristan try to deal with the new status in their relationship. Can

they be just friends?

Story Title: Falling Into Grace

Chapter Title: Ticket to Heaven by 3 Doors Down

AN: This story is a work in progress and it's going to have lyrics that go with the chapter

that explain the chapter.

_I'm walkin a wire feels like a thousand ways I _

_Could fall. To want is to buy but to live is to die_

_But you can't take it all._

Rory woke up gasping for breath. She had been having the same dream for the past week. And every night it got more vivid. She could still feel his fingers on her… Why was she dream about Tristan? She didn't like him like that.

Lorelai listened attentively as Rory tried to explain her dream.

"You had a dirty dream about Bible Boy?"

"You make it sound weird." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"It is. You should be having dirty dreams about Dean. Unless you two have already done the horizontal deed."   
"Mom!" Rory screamed putting her hands over her ears.

"Hey, it's cool if you have. And by all means, don't tell me about it. I only birthed you."

"Okay this conversation is over." Rory said walking out the door.

"It's not like I'm asking for a play by play!" Lorelai screamed after her.

Rory heard him before she saw him. Tristan was talking to Paris by her locker. Neither noticed Rory waiting to get to her locker. Tristan looked her up and down before moving out of the way. Rory didn't acknowledge him when he brushed against her as he left.

They were finally getting along. Granted they weren't friends, but at least he wasn't throwing himself at her. After he was threatened with Military school he had calmed down a lot. He still got into trouble, just not as much. Rory walked into Mr. Madina's class with her head down. She collided with someone sending her books flying.

"Careful Mary." Tristan said bending down to help her.

"Sorry." She said once he handed her the books.

"Don't worry about it." He called over his shoulder.

She didn't pay attention in class. She still couldn't get the dream out of her head. It had seemed so real. She could feel the light caresses, the kisses… Rory shuddered remember him leaning over her as he moved in and out of her.

The bell ringing didn't faze her. Paris slammed her books on the desk making her jump. Rory glared at her as Paris gave her an icy smile. Tristan was behind her impatiently staring at Paris.

He looked down at Rory and smiled. She smiled shyly before getting up. Tristan followed her to her locker. He leaned against the wall watching her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You've gone back to ignoring me again. I was beginning to like being your friend."

"We're friends?"

"What would you call it?"

"Tolerating each other."

"Rory Gilmore, I'm hurt." He said putting a hand over his heart.

"You know me, I'm a heart breaker."

"I'm just now learning that."

"I'll see you tomorrow Tristan." Rory said before walking away.

"Yes you will." Tristan said watching her walk away.


	2. Dare You to Move

Story Title: Falling Into Grace

Summary: Rory has trouble dealing with the new development in her relationship with Tristan. How long will it be before she falls for his charms?

Chapter Title: Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

Welcome to the fallout 

_Welcome to resistance_

The tension is here 

Rory sat at the counter at Luke's waiting for Dean. She had been waiting a few minutes when someone sat down next to her. She looked up and was met with blue eyes instead of brown.

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"I was in town visiting a friend. So I thought I'd try to find you."

"You know someone other than me that lives here?"

"Tristan, you're early." Jess said walking out of the kitchen.

"I should have known." Rory said shaking her head.

"I met him when I was here last."

"I remember it well. I'd rather not go through that again." Rory said noticing Dean walk in.

Dean gave her an accusing look before glaring at Tristan. Rory grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"What is he doing here?"

"He's here to see Jess."

"Jess?"

"Apparently they're friends."

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Rory…"

"I swear. I didn't know he was coming."

"I'll see you at school Mary." Tristan said walking past them.

"Not helping!"

Dean stalked off without saying another word. He would be fine tomorrow. Once he saw Rory didn't want to date Tristan. She had tried to tell Dean that Tristan wasn't as bad as she first thought. He had accused her of having feelings for Tristan.

XXXX

The next day at school Rory was in the Library reading when someone slipped her a note. She opened it and it said to look to her right. Tristan sat at the end of the row holding a piece of paper. He had written truce on it.

Rory nodded wishing she wasn't giving in to him. Tristan sat across from her and opened his bag. He pulled out a copy of The Elder Statesman by T.S Eliot.

"I'm impressed."

"That I know who T.S. Eliot is?"

"Yeah. I didn't see you as the type to read that."

"Jess leant it to me."

Rory shook her head trying not to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her then grabbed her book. She reached for it but he held it out of her reach.

"I want an apology."

"Dream on."

"Then I guess you don't want this." He said looking at the cover. He raised an eyebrow at her again.

"What? Every girl I know likes Nora Roberts."

"Every girl I know does too. I didn't think you were into romance novels."

"Can I have my book back?"

"What are the magic words?"

"Now Tristan."

"Uh uh, those aren't it. Unless you feel like doing something dirty later." He said giving her an evil smirk.

Rory got quiet as she packed her bag to leave. Tristan grabbed her wrist, as she was about to leave. She tried to shake free of his grasp when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She inwardly groaned knowing there was going to be a lot of yelling.

"Tristan let go, please?" She moved her eyes to the person that was walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Dean asked when Tristan still hadn't let go of Rory.

"I'm waiting for an apology. Then she's all yours Farm Boy."

"Tristan, don't."

"Then apologize, or don't. I can take you home."

"She's coming with me." Dean said getting in Tristan's face.

Tristan eased his grip enough for Rory to wretch her hand away. She ran out of the Library not caring if one of them was coming after her.


	3. He Wasn't

Story: Falling Into Grace

Summary: Rory has trouble dealing the new development in her relationship with Tristan. How long will it take for her to fall for his charms?

Chapter: He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne

AN: This is a really long chapter. This is for the people that said the chapters were too short. I also wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful feedback you've been giving. I don't want to single anyone out so thank you all.

This is when I start to bite my nails 

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_This point of view is getting stale_

Rory walked through the door at Kim's Antiques calling Lane's name. Mrs. Kim stuck her head out of a room.

"Why you call for Lane?"

"Is she here?"

"Upstairs." Mrs. Kim went back to work ignoring Rory.

Lane sat on her bed with her mouth hanging open.

"You had two guys fighting over you? And you ran out on them? Are you crazy!"

"I'm tired of it. Dean has been starting arguments over little things lately."

"He yelled at Kirk because he told you he liked your shirt last week. Dean all but accused him of sleeping with you."

"What am I gonna do?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask someone who's actually had a boyfriend."

"Henry counts."

"Henry was perfect, but he doesn't count. We never went on a date."

"Who should I ask? My mom?"

"Or Jess, I mean he is a guy. He can help."

Rory scrunched her face in defeat. She'd try her mom first. Then talk to Jess if her mom couldn't help. Jess didn't like Dean anyway. He only tolerated him because Rory had asked him to ease off.

Rory was waiting at the Inn for her mom to get off when her cell phone rang. She saw a number she had never seen but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"I was hoping you would answer."

"I'm hanging up now Tristan."

"Then I guess you don't want an apology?"

"I'm listening. How did you get my number anyway?"

"Jess gave it to me. After you ran off I realized what an ass I had been. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I didn't hurt did I?"

"No. No marks."

"Good. I'll let you go."

"Bye Tristan."

She hung up as Lorelai walked up to her. Lorelai draped an arm over her shoulders steering her towards the door. On their way home they saw Dean on the opposite side of the street. He made his way to them and Lorelai gave him a stern look.

"You have five minutes. Then I'm coming back to get her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that." She said pointing a finger at him.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

Rory sighed letting him explain himself. He had been making a lot excuses lately. And Rory was passed being agitated. She was mad, and Dean knew it. Rory put up a hand to stop him before walking away. She stopped halfway down the street and turned away.

"Call me when you can stop making excuses."

XXXX

During lunch the next day Madeline and Louise sat across from Rory.

"What now?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You're boyfriend beat up Tristan." Louise said making Rory choke on her soda.

"What?"

"You haven't noticed that Tristan isn't here?"

"I've had a lot on my mind. How do you know Dean beat him up?"

"Because I saw him do it." Paris said from behind Rory.

Rory ran out of school pulling her phone out of her bag as she ran. She pulled up his number hoping he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Jess? Thank God."

"Rory?"

"Yeah. Have you talked to Tristan?"

"He's here now. You wanna talk to him."

"No, is he okay?"

"He's a little banged up. Did Dean tell you?"

"No, I heard it at school. I'll be there in half an hour."

"I'll keep him here."

"I have to deal with Dean first."

"Like I said, I'll keep him here."

Rory was banging on Dean's front door ten minutes later. Clara answered the door with wide eyes. It figures he would make her answer the door.

"Where's Dean Clara?" Rory asked trying to calm down.

"I'll go get him. You can come in."

"That's okay, I'll wait out here."

Clara disappeared but kept the door open. Dean was yelling at her from the other end of the house. Rory walked down the hall putting an arm on Clara's shoulder.

"Go outside and play Clara," She said before Clara ran out of the house.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked once Clara was outside.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So you yelled at Kirk and beat up Tristan for over nothing?"

"He had it coming; he's always acting like he's better than me."

"In some ways he is. I don't see any signs that he even touched you."

"He tried."

"You didn't let him defend himself?"

Dean clenched and unclenched his fist before walking upstairs. Rory followed him catching his door before it shut.

"I don't know what's going on; but until you can tell me I don't want to be around you." Rory let herself out not caring that Dean was yelling at her to come back and that he was sorry.


	4. Not Just Me

Chapter Title: Not Just Me by Rascal Flatts (One of my favorite bands by the way.)

Disclaimer: I just realized I hadn't done one of these! I don't own Gilmore Girls, even

though I wish I did own Tristan at times. I'd smack some sense into him.

AN: Okay, all of you have been great. That's why I update everyday. But there are some

that I need to single out because they rock. LoVe 23, sweetie you're the best. Photobooth

Romance, thank you for your constructive criticism, I'm working on it. Mongoose, I'm

still reading your stuff, I love the Lucas/Rory story, keep it up. Nemo, the one with the

cute pen name, you're sweet.

Tell me that you live for love 

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

Tell me that it's not just me 

Rory saw Tristan through the Diner window. From what she could see that he had a

black eye. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Tristan looked up from the counter when he heard the bell ring. His eyes met Rory's and he had to force himself not to smile. He wasn't sure if she was going to come or not. At least she wasn't with Dean; that had to mean something. She sat down next to him to get a better look at his eye.

Tristan sighed when she touched his face running her fingers over the bruise. He gently grabbed hold of her wrist keeping her hand where it was. He wanted to kiss her palm…anything to let her know that he wanted her to stay with him. But he was a chicken. So he let her go, but she didn't move her hand. Rory looked into his eyes like she was searching for an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"You didn't try to defend yourself?"

"He's still alive isn't he?"

"I don't get it."

"I had more to lose than he did."

"They wouldn't have expelled you for sticking up for yourself."

"You still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Come with me." Tristan took her hand and pulled her upstairs.

Rory shut the apartment door after Tristan sat down at the table. He took off his shirt letting Rory look at the damage that had been done. His chest and stomach were purple and blue.

Rory gasped before reaching out to touch him. He winced when as she touched a sensitive spot. She pulled her hand away without looking at him. Tristan cupped his face in her hands tilting it so she was looking in his eyes. He smiled at her before pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This happened because of me. Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Because I knew you would be upset." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I'm not upset now?" She said pulling away just enough for him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I wanted to hit him. But I thought that you would hate me."

"For defending yourself?"

"I didn't think you would see it that way." He said pulling her to him again. He rubbed slow circles on her back trying to calm her down.  
"Have you been to the hospital?"

"Nothing's broken."

"You're lucky."

"So where is Dean?"

Rory pulled back again and looked at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes before she laughed at him.

"He's wishing he hadn't messed with you."

"What did you do?"

"I broke up with him."

"Okay, now it's my turn to apologize."

"Don't, it would have happened eventually."

"You're not upset."

"He changed."

"Did he hit you?"

"He wanted to; but he walked away before he could do it."

"I knew he wasn't as stupid as I thought." Tristan rested his head on hers as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jess walked into the room and rolled his eyes. And yet, Tristan and Rory didn't move.

"You didn't wait long did you? He's been talking about showing off his stomach around you for months."

"Shut up Mariano."

"It's true. I wish I could have taped it. It would have made good black mail."

Tristan's face was red as he let go of Rory. He looked down at his hands avoiding her eyes.

"Aw, he's blushing." Jess said messing up his hair.

"Jess leave him alone." Rory said putting a hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"I see you're not wasting any time either."

"Shut up Jess." Rory said before rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I know when I'm not wanted. But I need to warn you. Luke'll be up here in five minutes if you aren't down there."

"We'll be down in a minute." She said letting go of Tristan.

Tristan buttoned his shirt while Rory looked out the window. He walked over to her and leaned against the window.

"What's wrong?"

"You like me don't you?"

"Are we in the second grade?"

"I'm serious Tristan."

"I have feelings for you. You know that."

"I can't be with you."

"Not now, but you'll change your mind."

"You say that like you know it will happen."

"Maybe I do." He said stepping behind her and putting his arms around her.

She sank into him thinking about what he had said. How could he know what was going to happen? Maybe he knew something she didn't. Maybe he was psychic. But whatever it was, Rory had her reservations. She chided herself for so cynical. Her mom was always telling her to stop thinking so much and just go after what she wanted. Maybe she should start listening.


	5. Surrender

Chapter Title: Surrender by Ashlee Simpson

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: You guys are great; I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews you've been

sending. It makes my day and it makes me give you give you guys more. It's a win/win

situation.

Oh you drive me crazy 

_Oh you just bring me down_

_Look out your window_

_My sunshine is all around_

All you have to do is just surrender 

Rory ran down the street almost colliding with Lane. She grabbed her arm pulling her down the street towards her house. Lane slammed the door as Rory let go of her arm.

"Mom?" Rory asked dropping her bag and walking into the living room.

"Kitchen!" Lorelai yelled then there was banging.

Lorelai was attempting to make dinner. But she wasn't succeeding. Rory stopped her and pulled her to the table. Lane and Lorelai both looked at each other then at Rory wondering what was going on.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I broke up with Dean."

"What?" Lorelai and Lane yelled at the same time.

"And I felt up Tristan."

"Whoa, back the truck up. Explain."

"Does he have tight abs?"

"Lane!" Lorelai yelled spitting out her drink.

"What? I'm just wondering."

"They're very nice. Very tight."

"Am I the only one shocked about Dean?" Lorelai asked staring at them.

"I knew it was coming. Just not so soon." Lane said shaking her head.

They got quiet letting the news sink in. When no one had said anything Rory got up and grabbed the phone.

"Luke's."

"Hey Loser."

"Hey Horn ball."

"Hey!"

"You want the usual?"

"Plus two orders of chili fries."

"Lane's there."

"Yep."

"Give me ten minutes."

"You're bringing it?"

"Just this once."

Rory hung up the phone and sat back down. A few minutes later someone was at the door. Lorelai ran to answer it before Rory could get up.

"Hey Ror, did you order a side of beef?"

"What?" Rory asked walking into the foyer.

"Hi." Tristan said handing Lorelai the food.

"Don't listen to her, she's coffee deprived."

"Speaking of coffee, did you bring any Bible Boy?"

"It's coming. Jess forgot the brownies and coffee."

"Not a good sign." Lane said pulling everything out of the bag.

"Rory, show our guest around." Lorelai said shoving Rory into Tristan.

She fell into his arms and he winced after he grabbed hold of her.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay." He said looking down at her.

"Ror, tour of the house?"

"Right, come on." She said taking Tristan's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Stay out of my panties drawer!" Lorelai screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's advice I'll listen to." Jess said letting himself in.

"Can it James Dean."

"I can take the brownies and coffee back."

"Stop! Put down the box. Step away from the box. Sit down. Good doggie." Lorelai said patting Jess's head.

Jess rolled his eyes as he saw Rory and Tristan come back downstairs. They went into the living room, and then there was a loud shriek. Lorelai looked around the corner and smiled. Tristan had Rory leaning over the back of the couch tickling her. Obviously he was feeling better.

Rory came into the kitchen while Tristan was trying to pull her into her room.

"Leave that door open!" Lorelai warned.

Rory watched Tristan as he looked through her books. He picked one up reading the back cover. He put the book back then sat down next to Rory.

"This is nice."

"Thanks."

"One of these days you'll have to come over to my house."

"One day."

Tristan looked at her and smiled. Rory smiled back wondering when the change in their friendship had occurred. Probably at Luke's when she was groping his chest. She wasn't complaining though. Lorelai cleared her throat from the door to get their attention. Rory looked over her shoulder at her mom.

"I'm not getting any younger. Lets eat!"

Tristan laughed shaking his head.

"Is she always like this?"

"She's been worse." Jess said putting his jacket on.

"We're leaving?"

"I am. You can stay."

"Stay." Rory said pulling Tristan to the table.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jess said before walking out the door.

It was almost midnight before Tristan left. Lane had gone home hours ago. And Lorelai had gone upstairs after dinner saying she had work to do. Rory sat on the front porch with him just before he left.

"I'd hug you. But I don't want to hurt you again." Rory said looking at her hands.

"Since when are you shy?"

"It only happens around you. And I think it's just tonight."

"We'll have to work on that." He said taking her hand. He traced the lines of her palm waiting for her to answer him.

"Tristan look at me."

He looked into her eyes and saw the scared look she was giving him.

"I'm not going to force you into anything. But I'm not like him. I know you think you know me, but you don't. Not yet."

Rory stood up pulling Tristan with her. She walked him to his car and opened the door. He looked down at her before getting in.

"I'm not going anywhere. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can be happy."

Tristan got into his car and pulled the door shut. Rory watched him leave. She stood in the driveway long after his taillights had disappeared.

AN 2: Someone had said that they thought Jess's character was gay. And I just realized I called him James Dean in this chapter. I promise, I'm not trying to make him sound gay. But I thought it was funny that someone would say that, and then the James Dean thing made me laugh again.


	6. I'll Be Good For You

Chapter Title: I'll Be Good For You by 'N Sync (Laugh all you want. But back a few

of years ago… They were cool.)

AN: You guys are great. I really do appreciate all the reviews you've sent in. And for

that you get some real Trory action finally!

I know you want me too 

_It's in your eyes I see you do_

_They're telling me you'll open up your heart to me_

Rory woke up the next morning hearing someone at her window. She pulled the curtain back then rolled her eyes.

"Go away Dean!"

"I want to talk to you."

"No."

"I love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Three months ago I would have fallen for that." Rory said before shutting the curtain.

Lorelai watched from the door with a concerned look on her face.

"It's really over?"

"Yeah." Rory said wrapping her arms around her mom's waist.

"What about Tristan?"

"You got all day?"

"For you? I'll ditch going to see my mother." Lorelai left to call Emily.

Rory sat on the couch with her legs pulled to her chest. The phone rang but she didn't move. Lorelai sighed before grabbing it.

"Hello?" She said before looking at Rory.

Rory looked up when Lorelai shoved the phone at her.

"Five minutes. And then I get on the other phone and tell him baby stories."

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory smiled, she couldn't help herself.

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm spending the day with my mom."

"That's a great way to kick off Christmas Break."

"Hey, I like spending time with my mom."

"What about tonight?"

"There's a tree lighting festival in town."

"Do you mind if I come?"

"You probably wouldn't like it."

"Will you be there?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll like it."

"Jess isn't coming."

"I would hope not."

"Meet me at Luke's at five."

Lorelai sat down next to her halfway through the conversation.

"You have a date." She said when Rory hung up.

"He invited himself."

"But you didn't tell him no."

"Oh God. I have a date… With Tristan."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What if I'm not ready?"

"What if you fall head over heels for him?"

"Would you stop trying to make me giddy?"

"Would you stop being a compulsive freak?"

Rory sighed in frustration. Leave it to her mom to see the good in Tristan before she did. Lorelai pulled Rory to her then kissed her forehead.

"He's a good guy."

"You saw him for an hour. How do you know?"

"It was the way he looked at you. Like you were the only person in the room."

"He told me he wouldn't try anything until I was ready."

"Dean didn't even do that."

"Do not bring him up."

"Sorry. I leave you alone tonight. If you promise to let me help you get ready."

"You won't make me look slutty?"

"I can't make any guarentees."

XXXX

Rory walked into the Diner fifteen minutes late. Luke was drilling Tristan about what they were doing tonight. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"You're going out with him?"

"It's a date Luke. I'm not marrying him."

"Thank God for that. Can you handle him?"

"I'm good." Rory said nodding her head.

Luke walked away when Kirk started complaining about his order.

"He seems nice."

"He does it because he cares."

"He's like a dad to you?"  
"Yeah. He's always been there for me."

"Aren't you going to order anything?"

"I have a better idea." She said taking his hand.

They walked over to Doose's and she stopped when she saw Dean.

"I'll wait out here."

"He won' do anything. He'd get fired if he did." She said pulling him into the store.

Tristan stared in awe as Rory threw things in the basket. Doritos, Twizzlers, Sour Patch Kids… Anything she could get her hands on. He laughed at her as they walked out of the store.

"What?"

"Do you want to go into a coma?"

"At least I'd be happy." She said shoving popcorn into her mouth.

Rory took him everywhere she could think of. And still managed to keep him away from Babette and Ms. Patty. She saw her mom with Sookie and Jackson and crossed her eyes. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her before pointing over her head.

Rory looked up and groaned. They were standing under the mistle toe. Rory shook her head and Lorelai pointed a finger at her, giving her a stern look. Rory sighed before leaning up to kiss Tristan on the cheek.

"Lame!" Lorelai screamed before Luke dragged her away.

"We're under the misle toe."

"Aren't you supposed to kiss the person on the lips?" Tristan asked putting his forehead to hers.

Rory looked into his eyes before brushing her lips to his. She pulled away only to lean in again. This time she wasn't going to run away crying. Tristan cupped her face in his hands feeling his tongue massage hers. He pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Was that too much?"

"No." Rory said shaking her head.

"You're not running away crying.

"I don't have a reason to."

He pulled her down the street while Lorelai watched from the gazebo. Her little girl wasn't a little girl anymore. Rory didn't need her like she used to. She was more of a friend now than a mom. She had never been so proud of Rory in her life. Finally, Rory was thinking with her heart instead of her head.


	7. It's Gonna Be Love

Chapter Title: It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore

AN: Two chapters in one day. You guys are awesome, so I thought you deserved the next chapter.

Time I've patient for so long 

_How can you pretend to be so strong?_

_Lookin' at you baby_

_Feelin' it too baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight_

_Then it's gonna be all night_

Rory walked into the house that night and jumped when the light in the living room came on. Lorelai patted the couch and Rory sat next to her.

"I am so proud of you." Lorelai said wrapping her arms around Rory's waist.

"For trying to sneak into the house?"

"This is your first time." She said waving her hands in front of her eyes pretending to cry.

"You're warped."

"I need to teach to use the window though."

"Why can't all mom's be like you?"

"You got lucky. I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Rory laid her head on her mom's shoulder thinking about what happened after she kissed Tristan. He hadn't even hugged her before he left. He had told her he wouldn't kiss her again until she was ready.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Call him."

"It's late."

Don't rationalize. It's not fun when you do that."

"I'm gonna call him."

Rory grabbed the phone and went into her room.

"Miss me already?"

"I do actually."

"Look out your window."

"I'm going to bed Ror, don't stay on the phone too late." Lorelai said from the kitchen.  
"Night," She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. "I love it when it snows."

"Good. Now come outside. I'm out back."

"Come around front."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Tristan stood in the front yard waiting for Rory. He saw her window open and she climbed out. He helped her close the window before pulling her into his arms.

"I thought you were going home."

"There's no one there."

"You can stay here. The couch is comfortable."

"Your mom won't care?"

"She has guys stay over all the time." She said opening the window again.

"We can't use the door?"

"It's more adventurous this way."

She laid down on the bed making room for him. He laid next to her running his fingers through her hair. Rory looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. She closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against his. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to kiss you. You're telling me no?"

Tristan groaned before crushing his lips to hers. Rory unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his torso before he pulled away.

"Rory, stop."

"What?" She asked staring at him.

"Unless you don't want to stay a virgin we need to slow down."

"I never said I was a virgin."

"You're not?"

"No."

Tristan shook his head in disbelief. He had her all wrong. But he still wasn't sleeping with her.

"You don't want to sleep with me?"

"It's not that. I want to take my time with you."

Rory shoved herself off the bed. She had been so stupid. She was throwing herself at him and he had told her no.

"Go into the living room Tristan. I'll get you some blankets." She said trying not to cry.

"Rory…"

"Tristan, go."

He walked past her not trusting himself to look at her. She came into the living room a few minutes later. She threw the blankets at him then walked away. Tristan followed her grabbing her wrist. She spun around smacking him in the process.

"Rory stop!" He said grabbing her other wrist.

"You're so stupid! I threw myself at you. And you told me no."

"I want to be good for you. And if I hurt you I'm sorry."

"Just go to bed."

"Your mom isn't going to kill me in my sleep is she?"

"No. She might slap some sense into Rory though." Lorelai said from the top of the stairs.

Rory sighed before looking down at her wrist. Tristan let her go and she walked away without saying a word. She shut her door before Tristan was settled on the couch. It was going to be a long night.

Tristan lay awake wondering why he had told Rory no. She had said she was ready. He got up and walked to her door. He pushed it open as he knocked. Rory sat up staring at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked sitting next to her.

Rory pulled him so he was laying on top of her. She leaned up to kiss him, letting him set the pace. Tristan's clothes were the first to go. Rory had pulled them off before he knew what happened.

"I want to go slow." He said once her clothes were off.

Rory wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. All she could see was Tristan. Nothing else mattered.


	8. You and Me

Chapter Title: You and Me by Lifehouse. I can not put into words how much I love this

song. It's absolutely beautiful

Summary: Rory has trouble dealing with the new development in her relationship with Tristan. How long will it take her to fall for his charms?

AN: This might be the last chapter for a while. I've decided to take a break from it and work on something else. That doesn't mean it won't get finished. I always finish what I start. And thanks to everyone who has been sending in reviews. I appreciate it more than you know.

Because it's you and me 

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_Who'll never know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Rory woke up feeling someone tracing circles on her back. She turned her head to see Tristan laying on his side staring at her. She smiled sleepily at him before looking at the clock. It was after seven. She listened waiting to hear noise outside. When she didn't hear anything she rolled over on top of Tristan. His bruises were almost gone; she had tried to keep her weight of him all night last night. No wonder he kept pulling her back to him.

"Do we have enough time before your mom wakes up?"

"She should be gone."

"She's not going to kill me is she?"

"I'll protect you." She said before kissing him.

Someone knocking at the front door made Rory stop.

"Ignore it." Tristan said into her shoulder.

"I can see you two. Put some clothes on!" Jess said from the porch.

"Great." Tristan said falling back against the pillows.

Rory grabbed Tristan's shirt, buttoning it as she made her way through the house. She was back on the bed a minute later.

"How'd you get rid of him so fast?"

"I gave him a good leg shot and he bolted." She said laughing.

Tristan pulled her to him. He growled before kissing her. The phone rang making Rory pull away.

"It might be my mom."

"Answer it."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rory Gilmore? The daughter I thought I knew?"

"Hey mom."

"Is he still there?"

"He's getting ready to leave."

"He better, and you tell him if he hurts you I'll send Luke after him."

"I'll tell him." Rory hung up watching as Tristan pulled o his pants.

"That was fast."

"She says if you hurt me Luke'll hunt you down. She'll make sure of it. I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"No. It doesn't hurt anymore actually."

Rory smiled staring at him. He kissed her temple before walking into the kitchen. Lane was coming in the back door as he walked into the kitchen. He waved before walking out the front door. Rory came out of her room looking flushed.

"You two so did it!" Lane screamed making Rory jump.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Rory asked trying to make her heart rate go down.

"Sorry. I want to know everything."

"I'm not corrupting you." Rory said shaking her head.

"Come on! I have to live vicariously through you."

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

Lane followed Rory around all morning trying to pry something out of her. Rory glared at her because everyone was staring. Lane left without saying another word.

Finally Rory was able to think about what had happened. What was Tristan doing right now? Jess stood next to her saying something. She tuned him out. He walked away shaking his a few seconds later.

Her cell phone rang pulling her from her thoughts. Tristan's name flashed across the screen making her smile. She walked out of the Diner before she answered her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey Mary."

"You can't call me that anymore." She said smiling.

"Then you can't call me Bible Boy. I need to think of another nickname for you."

"Let me know how that works out."

"I was talking to my mom, and she wants to meet you."

"She does?"

"You're going to your Grandparents Christmas party right?"

"I had planned on it."

"My mom just got off the phone with your Grandmother. She's invited us."

"I get to see you this weekend?"

"Looks like it."

Rory talked to him for a few more minutes while she walked to the Dragonfly. Lorelai gave her a stern look. She hung up before walking behind the counter.

"We need to set some rules."

"I knew this was coming."

"You know I hate this just as much as you do."

"You love doing this." Rory said smiling.

"You're right, I do. First, he isn't allowed in your room in the middle of the night. Second, you are to keep your door open when he is in there. And third but oh so important… make sure he wears protection."

"The 'no glove, no love' speech. Gotta love that."

"Hey, I don't want to be a Grandma before I'm forty."

"Grandma was."

"And look how well that turned out."

"At least you didn't tell me to keep my legs closed." Rory said trying not to laugh.

"It's a little late for that."

Rory laughed knowing the conversation was over. She was glad her mom trusted her enough to know she wouldn't do something stupid. She had a six-year plan. And she was going to stick with it.

XXXX

Rory was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang. She sighed seeing that it was Tristan.

"You really need to stop stalking me."

"Why? It's fun."

"What do you want?"  
"You."

"Already under my spell huh?"

"What can I say? I'm falling for you."

"Seriously, what do you want? Not that I don't like talking to you."

"I'm on your front porch."

Rory opened her window helping him climb in. He kissed her making her forget what she was going to say. He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to him.

"Rory!" Lorelai said walking into the house.

"In my room!" Rory said as Tristan tried to open the window.

Rory grabbed his arm shaking her head. Lorelai watched from the kitchen. She sighed knowing Tristan had it bad. Who could blame him? He was in love with a Gilmore girl. Even if he hadn't said it yet; Lorelai knew he was.

Lorelai rubbed her temples thinking about how this would turn out. If Tristan were smart he would treat Rory like the Goddess she was. Lorelai knew the kid wasn't stupid, but he reminded her of Christopher. Rory was in for the ride of her life with this one.

Rory had changed in the last few months. Lorelai had noticed a change when school had started. Rory would come home telling her about how Tristan was starting to act semi-human. And that he wasn't a bad guy. She knew then that Rory had a crush on him. She didn't press it though. Rory was finally back to her old self, the girl who was quick with a comeback and make everyone laugh.

XXX

Rory sat on the porch with Tristan watching the snowfall. He held out his hand pulling her off the stairs. They stood in the middle of the yard with snow falling around them. He brushed his fingers across her cheek before putting his forehead to hers.

"I haven't done this in forever."

"You stand in the snow with girls on a regular basis?"

"I meant standing in the snow in general. I haven't taken time to slow down and enjoy it in a while." He said running his fingers through her hair.

Rory sighed loving being with him. She wished it wasn't so cold, but she wasn't complaining. Dean had never done anything like this. He was subtler. Where Tristan went after what he wanted. She stopped comparing the two of them getting lost in the moment.

Tristan kissed her making her gasp. He was snaking his hands under her jacket and under her shirt. His hands moved up and down her back exploring her. She pushed him away trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you. You're mom would kill me if she saw us. Wouldn't she?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Come to see me tomorrow?"

"I might."

"Don't tease." He said running his hands down her side.

"I'll come to your house tomorrow."

"I'll give you directions in the morning." He said before kissing her.

She watched him leave making her way into the house as he rounded the corner. Her mom was still at the table drinking coffee. Rory smiled at her before sitting next to her.

"You're in love." Lorelai sang before getting up to get more coffee.

Rory smiled again, she was in love. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had.

AN2: This was a long chapter, the longest one so far. I hope you guys liked it.


	9. Your Body Is a Wonderland

Chapter Title: Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer. Love, love love this song! And John Mayer is pretty awesome too.

Rating: M, just for this chapter. This one is a little on the racy side. If some of you are uncomfortable with that, I understand. I don't expect you to read it. For those you of you who are… Read on.

AN: I got this done in two hours on Monday. It's amazing what a tube of Pringles and a promise of watching their favorite movie will do to two kids. I've got them all this week, and I'm working half days at work. I'm not used to being home this much. But here you go. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

We got the afternoon 

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

Discovering you 

Rory stared at the house I front of her. She had called Jess late last night to get directions. She had wanted to surprise Tristan. She walked around to the back of the house and stood o her tiptoes to grab the spare key. She smiled in victory when she opened the back door.

The house was quiet except for Rory's footsteps. She took in her surroundings counting each door she passed until she came to the fourth one on the right. She paused trying to listen. When she was satisfied she opened the door.

The room was dark except for a sliver of light coming through the closed curtains. Rory felt her way across the room. She bumped her knee and let out a small yelp. Tristan shot up from the bed.

"Regina?"

"No." Rory said putting her hands to face to hide her shame.

"You." Tristan said reaching for her.

"Me." Rory said as Tristan pulled her onto the bed.

Nothing else was said. Tristan held Rory in his arms wishing that every morning could start like this. Rory made him want to be a better person. He had already noticed the change. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his life.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was seventeen; he was too young to be thinking about being in love. Rory was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. She made him think, kept him on his toes. She challenged him. Yet she had no idea that she was slowly torturing him.

"So, who's Regina?"

"The maid. She should have been here by now. I'll call her and her to take the day off." He said reaching over her to grab the phone.

Rory sighed wrapping her arms around him. Tristan ran his fingers through her hair not wanting the moment to end. Rory looked up at him smiling when he kissed her forehead. She buried her face in his neck kissing him behind his ear. Tristan groaned before pulling Rory closer to him.

Rory ran a hand down his stomach stopping at his boxers. Tristan pushed her hand away before rolling over. He reached into his nightstand without saying a word. Rory pulled off his boxers getting him ready. She ran her fingers over his erection making him hiss.

"Tease."

"Me?" Rory asked looking up giving him an innocent look.

"You don't fool me." He said rolling the condom down.

"I'm a good girl. I have a halo and everything."

"Yeah, those horns hold it up real well too." Tristan said before he threw up his hands defending himself from her slaps.

Rory lay on top of him guiding him into her. Tristan sat up as Rory wrapped her legs around him. His hands went everywhere. He wanted to remember every curve of her body.

Every time they were together Tristan learned something new about her. This time he learned that Rory liked to feel that she was in control of the situation. She wasn't always like that. But when she was Tristan would follow her willingly.

Rory dug her nails into his shoulder making him moan. Tristan gave her a stern look moving faster. She laid down bringing him with her. He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting him to move. He moaned into her mouth before putting his forehead to hers. They both came down at the same time panting. Tristan pulled Rory into his arms.

"God." He said finally catching his breath.

"That was…"

"Rory Gilmore, are you speechless?"

Rory smiled into his shoulder before kissing his neck.

"I guess so." He said rubbing her back.

They stayed in bed all day. Rory's stomach growling made Tristan reach for the phone.

"Food." Rory mumbled.

"I'm taking care of it." Tristan said tweaking her nose.

"I need to call my mom." She said reaching for her purse.

Rory walked out of the room and sat on the staircase waiting for Lorelai to pick up.

"Crapshack."

"Hey mom."

"Thank God it's you. I was about to report you missing."

"I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"At least you're checking in."

"I would have called sooner. But there's a lack of clocks around here."

"Are you serious?"

"The only two I saw were in the kitchen and the upstairs hall."

"Lover boy doesn't have on in his room?"

"Just the one on his cell phone. He hasn't used it much today."

"Ugh. I don't want to know why."

"But you were begging me to tell you about my sex life a couple of weeks ago."

"I've seen the error of my ways. Be home by nine."

"Movie night."

"Bring Tristan if you want."

"Really?"

"He's not staying the night."

"Can I—"

"No you can not stay there."

"You're mean!"

"I love you too sweetie. Bring junk food." Lorelai hung up before Rory could respond.

Rory walked back into the room and Tristan patted the bed. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"The food should be here soon."

"What did you get?"

"It's a surprise."

The doorbell rang making Rory sit up. Tristan told her to stay there and that he would be right back. He was standing at the door a minute later holding something behind his back. Rory walked over to him trying to take the bag from him. He pulled it out of reach shaking his head. She smiled evilly before kissing him. Rory slyly grabbed the bag and yanked it from him.

She ran to the bed squealing when he came after her. The bag was open before he could stop her. Rory smiled in victory taking out the food.

"I'm in heaven."

"You like Indian food?"

"Like, worship… Same thing."

Tristan laughed watching her dive in. He would look back on today when he got older and this is what he would remember, this and the feel of her skin under his. It had been a good day.

They were standing by her car when she invited him over.

"Can't."

"Why? Got a hot date?"

"Actually I do."

"With who? Your blow up doll?"

"Oh my God. You saw that?"

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"I'm going to see my Granddad."

"I'll let it slide. Just this once."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." She said before kissing him.

She watched him through the rear view mirror. The old her would never have come over here. Much less spent the day with him. She was beginning to like this side of her he was bringing out.


	10. Who Needs The World

Chapter Title: Who Needs The World? By Nick Carter

Rating: T for references to something more…

AN: It took me two days to write this chapter. It's super long. And I appreciate you guys

being patient.

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

_Switch off the sun the stars and the moon_

_I've all I need inside of this room_

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

Rory stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her mom. Lorelai had been trying to get out of going all day. She had even disguised her voice and called her mom saying that she was sick. Emily had told her nothing short of surgery would get her out of coming.

"Come on mom!" Rory said getting agitated.

"Don't wanna!"

"What are you two?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Grandma said so."

"Like I don't come over enough as it is." Lorelai said coming downstairs.

Rory took one look at her and shook her head. Lorelai was wearing a blue form fitting t-shirt that said 'Luscious' across the chest. And she had brought out her 'Juicy' sweat pants.

"Go change."

"But I'm ready." Lorelai said putting on her jacket.

"Change." Rory said pointing upstairs.

"Mean!" Lorelai said before stomping up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later they were in the jeep on their way to Hartford. Lorelai was still trying to think of excuses not to go.

"Give it a rest mom." Rory said in frustration.

"You like seeing mommy suffer. Don't you?"

"I do." Rory said smiling.

"At least you'll have a distraction."

"I told you to invite dad."

"He's doing something with Sheri."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Up until a few months ago her dad had been calling every week. Until Sheri came into the picture. It had taken Lorelai a while to get over it. She wasn't a part of Christopher's life in that way anymore. He had finally moved on. Now she needed to.

They pulled up to the house noticing that there were more people than normal. Rory dragged Lorelai to the door making Lorelai whine in defiance.

"Act your age." Rory said before the door opened.

"Blackmail."

"What?"

"I can show Tristan some baby pictures." Lorelai said patting her purse.

"I'll tell Grandma you're pregnant."

"You wouldn't lie!"

"Try me." Rory said before the door opened.

Emily greeted them then pulled Lorelai off to introduce her to someone. Lorelai gave Rory a 'help me' look before Rory shook her head and smiled. Someone put their hands over her eyes then kissed the back of her neck.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Mom had a wardrobe malfunction." She said before pulling his hands down.

"Come meet my family?" He asked taking her hand.

"Sure."

He led her into the dining room. He stopped in front of tow men who were arguing. Rory gave him a worried look but he squeezed her hand.

"Dad, Grandpa?" They both looked up and saw Rory.

Rory remembered his dad from the night she thought she would never see him again. He still looked intimidating. But Janlan looked genuinely happy to see her.

"Who's this?" Janlan said taking Rory's other hand.

"This is Rory Grandpa."

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you young lady."

"Only good stuff I hope." Rory said smiling.

Janlan smiled nodding. He looked over at his son. Tristan's father hadn't said one word since Tristan had brought Rory over. Jonathan Dugrey walked away not saying a word.

"Don't mind him Rory. He needs to pull the stick out of his ass."

"Grandpa!" Tristan said before laughing.

"Well it's true."

"Now I know where Tristan gets his bluntness from."

"He didn't get it from his father." A woman said from behind them.

"Mom this is Rory."

"Hi." Rory said smiling.

Shannon Dugrey pulled Rory away from Tristan long enough to talk to her. A few minutes later Lorelai came up to them.

"I'm going AWOL."

"Excuse me?" Shannon asked looking concerned.

"Mom, this is Shannon Dugrey. Tristan's mom, my mom doesn't want to be here."

"I'm here all the time." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Emily can be a little hard to handle at times." Shannon said nodding.

"Oh, so you know her?"

"Mom… What did she do?"

"She tried to set me up… Again!"

Rory tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Lorelai gave her an evil look as Tristan pulled her away. He led her upstairs to her room.

"How did you know which one was mine?"

"I asked your mom."

"She'd kill me if I leave for longer than five minutes." She said as he kissed her neck.

"I took care of that."

"What did you do?" Rory asked pushing him away.

"Don't worry." He said silencing her with a kiss.

Rory backed up to the bed, falling onto it with Tristan on top of her. Someone knocked on the door making Rory jump. Tristan's lips didn't leave hers until the person left. Rory pulled away catching her breath.

"I have something for you." Tristan said running his hands down her side.

"You do?"

"It's in my car."

"I have something for you too." She said reaching into her purse.

She had been working at the Inn after school for two weeks saving up for it. Normally Lorelai didn't pay her, but Rory had begged and pleaded. She had thought long and hard about what to get him.

"What you have for me is in your purse?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No. I'm getting my keys."

She grabbed his hand pulling him over to the window. She opened it and Tristan stared at her in confusion as she climbed out.

"What are you doing?"

"We are climbing down the terrace. There's a ladder off one side."

"We can't go out the front door?"

"I thought this would be more fun. Come on!" Rory pulled him outside then shut the window.

Tristan went down first then told Rory where to step so she wouldn't fall. Which was a problem, because once Tristan looked up all he saw was her underwear.

"Tristan?" Nothing.

"Tristan?" Still nothing. Rory looked down and saw him staring up her dress.

"Perv." She said to herself climbing down the rest of the way.

She punched him in the stomach when she got down. He gave her a surprised look, she rolled her eyes before walking off. Tristan followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist making her stop. He kissed the back of her neck hoping she wasn't too mad. She turned in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." She said before giggling.

Tristan was nibbling on her ear. He knew it was one of her weaknesses. He pulled away looking down at her.

"You really do have a nice ass."

"Shut up." Rory said turning red.

"I'm serious."

"You are a pervert."

"And you like it."

"Sometimes."

Rory backed away motioning for him to follow her. Tristan grabbed her hand walking with her to the Jeep. She reached behind the seat and pulled out a paper bag.

"This is yours." She said handing it to Tristan.

Inside was a limited edition studio recording of AC/DC's Back In Black album. Rory had noticed he was a fan when she went through his CD's. He had Back In Black; but she thought he would like it.

"Where did you get this?"

"In an antique record store in New York."

"Thank you."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said before kissing it.

They heard footsteps behind them. Then someone cleared their throat. Tristan still didn't pull away.

"Get a room." Jess said from behind them.

"Go inside." Tristan said finally pulling away.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Some lady told me I was under dressed."

"Grandma."

Tristan took off his tie and threw it at Jess. Jess rolled his eyes but put it on anyway. Then Tristan handed him his jacket. Jess shook his head in protest. Rory put it on him then Tristan opened the door and shoved Jess in.

Tristan's cell phone rang a few minutes later and he checked to see who it was. He tossed it to Rory. It was Jess. Rory tried not to laugh as she answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Tell your boyfriend he is dead. Some guy cornered me and asked me if I knew my credit score!"

Rory hung up the phone laughing. Tristan was sitting on the hood of his car with a box in his hand. He handed it to her after he helped her onto the car. Inside was the most beautiful necklace Rory had ever seen. It was silver with two hearts interlaced as a pendant.

"This is beautiful."

"It was my Grandmothers."

"Tristan I can't take this." Rory said closing the box.

"I want you to have it."

"But it should stay in your family."

"It will. If for some unknown reason we don't work out you can give it back to me. But for now… It's yours." He said taking it out of the box.

Rory pulled her hair back so Tristan could put it on her. She had tears in her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. He brushed her tears away before kissing her forehead.

Luke and Lorelai watched from an upstairs balcony. Tristan had called Luke and asked him to come. Jess had come hoping to mock Rory and Tristan. Lorelai had almost fallen over the side trying to keep herself from laughing when Tristan shoved him inside.

Lorelai laid her head on Luke's shoulder and sighed. Luke looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her tighter to keep her warm.

"Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. You need to thank Tristan too though."

"I know."

"It's nice out here."

"I know."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"No." Lorelai looked up at him and smiled.

She had seen him when he walked in. Their eyes met and he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Her father had come over and was asking about the Diner when Lorelai had mentioned there was something she wanted to show him.

They had been upstairs ever since. Luke brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes before running his fingers over her bare shoulders. Lorelai shivered at his touch then sighed. Luke took off his jacket then put it on her. He rubbed her arms then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tristan and Rory were still on the hood of his car when Lorelai turned around in Luke's arms. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

Luke pulled away giving Lorelai a surprised look. She pulled him down again using more force. Luke grabbed the railing to keep from falling. If Lorelai didn't stop he was going to regret this happening. He could feel himself start to flush. Lorelai pulled away smiling.

"Why Luke, is that a rocket in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" She whispered in his ear.

He groaned hoping she hadn't felt his hard on. She pulled him back through the window as Rory, Tristan and Jess watched.

"Oh. My. God." Rory said with her mouth hanging open.

"Eww." Jess said cringing.

"Damn." Tristan said staring at the window. The light went out and the three of them knew what that meant.

"I'll never be able to look at Luke in the same way again." Rory said shaking her head.

"I have to live with him." Jess said cringing.

"I wanna get out of here." Tristan said getting off the car.

"I'm crashing at your house." Jess said before getting into Tristan's car.

"What about you?" He asked helping Rory down.

"Not tonight. Not with your parents there."

"Yeah, they aren't as forgiving as Lorelai." He said before kissing her.

Jess blew the horn making them jump. Tristan flipped him off pulling Rory back to him. He kissed her again until Rory pushed him away. She walked past the passenger window and knocked. Jess rolled the window down and she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it.

"Don't do that again." She said before letting go.

She smiled watching him rub the sore spot on his head while Tristan laughed at him. She was glad she had the two of them in her life.


	11. I've Got You

Chapter Title: I've Got You by Nick Carter. I know I used him for the last chapter. But

if any of you had heard it you'd know how good it is.

Rating: M, things get a little heated.

AN: I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys sent in for the last chapter. It was my favorite one to write so far. And I'm glad you guys like the story so far.

People tell me stay where you belong 

_But all my life I've tried to prove them wrong_

_They say I'm looking for_

_Something that can't be found_

_They say I'm missing out_

_My feet don't touch the ground_

Rory woke up Monday morning not wanting to get out of bed. She heard her mom in the kitchen. Lorelai would be in there in a few minutes. And it would not be pretty. Rory sighed before getting out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"Tristan?" Rory asked taking her hands away from her face.

"I hope I'm the only guy who would call you that first thing in the morning." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

"I thought my mom was in here."

"She left a few minutes ago."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to school. No girlfriend of mine is riding the bus."

Rory smiled walking over to him. She kissed his cheek before going to take a shower. She heard the door close as she turned off the shower. She stuck her head out the shower door and saw the words 'I love you' written in the steam on the mirror.

Rory walked into her room a few minutes later and saw Tristan lying on her bed with his eyes closed. She walked over to him then ran her hands through his hair. He opened his eyes smiling up at her. She traced the curve of his jaw brushing her fingers over his lips. He kissed them pulling her down to him.

"We have to leave in a few minutes."

"Have I told you how hot you look in your uniform?"

"No." She said smiling.

He pushed her skirt higher tracing the curve of her knee. He moved higher blazing a trail up her thigh. His hand stopped at her hip. He traced the elastic of her underwear before sighing. He pulled his hand out from under skirt looking down at her.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered in her ear.

Rory pulled her skirt down as Tristan walked out of the room. She didn't know what was hotter. The promise of something later…or the fact that Tristan could make her hot just by touching her. She walked into the living room pulling on her jacket. Tristan had her bag then took her hand then took her hand. He traced lazy circles across her palm as they walked to the car.

Tristan knew he should expect Rory to say that she loved him. She'd say it when she was ready. He didn't need to hear her say it to know she loved him. He hoped he made her happier than Bagboy did. And from what Jess had told him this weekend Rory was as happy as he had ever seen her.

'_Take that Bagboy._' Tristan thought to himself as they pulled up to Chilton.

Tristan walked over to Rory's side to open her door. He took her hand noticing she was wearing the necklace. He brought her hand to his lips as Paris walked past them. They could hear her stalk off as they stopped at Rory's locker. Tristan tilted her chin so she was looking up at him.

"Do worry about her. Do you really care what she thinks?"

"No. But she can make the next five months hell."

"I'm not worth that?" Tristan said getting defensive.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

I was just starting to get along with her. Now I have to work back into her good graces."

When Tristan didn't say anything Rory squeezed his hand. He looked at their intertwined fingers then sighed. He pulled her to him then buried his face in her hair. Rory was glad that it hadn't turned into an argument. She knew he didn't want that anymore than she did. They walked into Mr. Medina's class still hand in hand. Everyone got quiet, staring at Tristan and Rory in shock. Tristan looked down at her not knowing what would happen next. Rory pulled them to their seats letting go of Tristan's hand as she sat down. He squeezed her shoulders as class started.

Tristan walked Rory to every class that day. And like after every class he was waiting for her outside her Calculus class.

"How did you make it here so fast?"

"I left class a little early."

"Mrs. Roberts lets you do that?"

"Mrs. Roberts loves me. She says I'm her favorite student."

Rory shook her head as he draped an arm over her shoulders. Paris, Madeline, and Louise were in the parking lot watching Tristan open Rory's door for her.

"I don't get it."

"When did Tristan become Prince Charming?" Madeline asked looking confused.

"She has him wrapped around her finger." Louise said staring in shock.

"They won't last." Paris said folding her arms over her chest.

"I hope they do." Madeline said smiling.

"They look cute together." Louise said nodding her head.

Paris stalked away wishing that Madeline and Louise didn't share a brain. Why was she the only one who thought something was wrong here?

AN2: I know this is a short chapter. But the next one will be longer. And you knew Paris would have a problem with them being together. You'll have to wait and see what happens.


	12. When I Think About Leaving

Chapter Title: When I think about leaving by Kenny Chesney. If any of you have never

Heard this song I recommend that you download it. It's really beautiful; it shows guys aren't afraid to show their feelings.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own any of them.

AN: Get out the tissues girls. This is a sad one. This is the second to last chapter too. Count on a sequel… if you're nice. Love you guys.

When I think about leaving 

_I think about us_

_How we built this life we share on faith and trust_

_The honest way we talk_

_The tender way we touch_

_All those nights we spent making love_

_When I think about leaving_

_I think about us_

Two weeks had passed since school had started. Paris had been more annoying than normal, but Rory and Tristan had learned to ignore her. Which only made her try harder. Rory was walking to her table at lunch when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Madeline and Louise.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"You haven't heard?" Louise asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on you two out with it." Rory said getting agitated.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What! No!" Rory said before turning around and walking away.

"What did those two want?" Tristan asked when Rory sat down.

"You don't wanna know." Rory said trying to calm down.

"What has Paris done now?"

"This has her written all over it. She's stooped to a new low."   
"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to go ask Madeline and Louise?"

"They asked me if I was pregnant." Rory said just above a whisper.

"What!" Tristan shouted as he got up from the table.

"Tristan sit down." Rory said pulling at his arm.

Tristan jerked his arm away walking towards Paris. He leaned down to talk to her. The next thing that Rory saw was Paris run out of the room crying. He made his way back to the table then grabbed his bag. Rory went after him calling his name.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she caught up with him.

"She's told my parents."

"That I'm pregnant?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I know she did. I have to go home." He said slamming his locker.

Rory pulled Tristan to her and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He pulled away with tears in his eyes.

"I should have seen this coming."

"You didn't know Paris would lie."

"Yeah I did. She's been calling my parents all week. My com couldn't even look at me this morning."

"Call me later." She said cupping his face in her hands.

Tristan held her hands in place putting his forehead to hers.

"Uh, Tristan?" Someone said from behind them.

"What?" Tristan said gruffly.

"Hey, it's Brad. He didn't do anything." Rory said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Tristan?" Brad asked with a little more confidence.

"What Brad?" Tristan looked over his shoulder feeling sorry for the guy.

"Headmaster Charleston wants to see you. Rory too."

"And so it starts." Tristan said patting Brad on the shoulder as he passed him.

They waited outside Charleston's office for what seemed like forever. The door opened and Jonathan Dugrey stormed out. He paused to look down at Rory. He gave her a disgusted look before opening the door next to her. He slammed it making Rory jump. Tristan's arms were around her before she could react. Headmaster called their names from inside the office. They walked in hand and hand stopping when they saw their mothers and Emily.

"Sit down." Charleston said pointing to the chairs.

"You have some explaining to do young lady." Lorelai said gripping Rory's arm.

Rory looked at her with a shocked expression while the Headmaster explained that it was up to the parents to decide the real punishment. But the two of them were suspended for two weeks.

XXXX

Rory sat in her room crying. She had been crying since they left school. Her mom didn't believe her. She had taken Rory's cell phone and grounded her. Her pager went off making her jump. Her mom had forgotten it. She grabbed it drying her eyes. '_Come outside_.' Was all it said, she opened her window and Tristan was outside.

"My mom will kill you if she sees you." She said pushing him away.

"She doesn't believe you?"

"No." She said starting to cry again.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Rome. My Aunt lives there."

"They're sending you away?"

"I'm finishing school over the Internet. They even made me apply for early admissions into Yale."

"This is so unfair." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

The light above the door came on making them pull apart. He kissed her before walking down the stairs. Rory watched his car turn the corner before going inside. Her mom was by her window when she stepped into the room.

"Pager." She said holding out her hand.

Rory handed it to her before falling onto the bed. She turned away from her mom as she stood at the door. Lorelai shut the door wanting this to be over with.


	13. My Best Friend

**Chapter Title: My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.**

**AN: This is it you guys. It's over. No tears, please. It's going out on a happy ending. finally decided to corporate with me. I never would have thought anyone would like this when I first started. I'm just glad you didn't hate it. Enjoy you guys.**

**You're more than a lover**

**There could never be another**

**That could treat me the way you do**

**I don't know where I'd be**

**Without you here with me**

**Life with you makes perfect sense**

**You're my best friend**

It had been a long four months. Rory had talked to Tristan everyday, yet she missed him being with her. Her two-week suspension was so that things would blow over and everyone would stop talking. Ironically enough even though she had missed two weeks of school Rory was still made Valedictorian. Headmaster Charleston had said he was willing to 'over look' what had happened.

Paris had even lightened up. She had apologized so much that Rory had to ask her to stop. Rory had found an unlikely friend in Paris. Tristan was happy the two of them were getting along. The last time they talked he had told her about getting into Yale. He didn't get early admission like he wanted. But he still got in. Rory had her choice of schools to choose from. Two of them being Harvard and Yale.

Her and her mom had finally gotten on speaking terms when she found Rory had applied to Yale. Lorelai had been upset for a couple of days, but she finally came around. Rory had finally decided on Yale. Not only because of Tristan. She wanted to carry on the tradition. Her Grandpa had liked that idea.

Rory still had to get through the summer before she saw Tristan. August couldn't come fast enough. She had already given her speech and was waiting for her name to be called. Paris stood in front of her in pushing the person in front of her up the stairs. Something's would never change. Rory smiled to herself as she moved up in the line. Her name was called and she found her mom in the crowd. Lorelai gave her thumbs up as Rory grabbed her diploma.

Lorelai had never been so happy for Rory than she was at that moment. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye and nodded. Her surprise for Rory was finally here. Luke sat next to her holding her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He winked at her wishing Jess would've come. It was bad enough he had dropped out two months before he graduated.

Emily and Richard were taking pictures and Rory was trying to get away from them. Her mom had walked off a few minutes earlier. She looked over at Sookie giving her a questioning look. Sookie shrugged her shoulders, giving her an 'I'm sorry' look. Luke saw Lorelai out of the corner of his eye and walked over to her. She was on the phone and Luke gave her a questioning look. She held up a finger telling him to wait. She got off the phone staring at him.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Michele."

"And you were nice to him?"

"What can I say? He finally invested in chill pills."

"I don't think so. You called the person hon."

"I can't tell you."

"You're not cheating on me are you?"

"God no! You're stuck with me buddy."

"I can live with that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lorelai placed her hands over his watching Rory interact with her friends. She wished Chris could have been there. He had a business trip in California and had asked Lorelai to take lots of pictures. They stood where they were for a long time. Pretty soon the crowd thinned out and almost everyone had gone home.

"Mom, dad… I think you have enough pictures. Rory looks like she might pass out if she has to stand still much longer."

"I will." Rory said nodding her head.

"One more." Emily said giving Richard the camera.

"My three favorite girls, all in one picture. This is one for my desk." He said before taking the picture.

A few minutes later Richard and Emily, and Jackson and Sookie left. Rory was walking through the parking lot with her mom and Luke. They stopped in front of a bus and Rory gave her mom a weird look.

"Lor, is there a reason we stopped in front of this bus?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have something for Rory. And so do her grandparents." Lorelai handed Rory a set of keys.

"Grandma and Grandpa bought me a bus? That's just weird." Rory asked looking confused.

"You're present is behind the bus. And this is from me." Lorelai handed her an envelope.

Inside was three thousand dollars. Rory looked up in surprise.

"Where did this come from?"

"I cashed in our tickets to Europe."

"We're not going?"

"No. The money is not your present though. It's behind the bus."

"Is someone going to move this freakin' bus!" Rory asked getting excited.

The bus pulled away and Lorelai put her hands over Rory's eyes.

"Mom!"

"Keep 'em closed."

"Fine." Rory said sighing.

"We're going to walk away. Count to thirty then open your eyes." Lorelai took her hands away and Rory could hear her and Luke walk away.

She counted to thirty then opened her eyes. In front of her was a new Mustang GT. But what really surprised her was the person leaning against the bumper. He had shaved his head and looked more muscular than she had seen him last. But other than that he looked just the way she remembered him. She kissed him with using all the force she had. He fell against the trunk with a thud almost dropping her.

"I've missed you." He said into her hair.

"I missed you too. I thought you were in Rome."

"So do my parents."

"You're staying?"

"We're going on a road trip."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want. I don't care. I just want you with me." He said before kissing her.

He picked her up off the ground wrapping his arms around her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting him to let her go. He walked over to the passenger door and put her down. He opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I figured I'd take the first shift."

"You just wanna drive my car."

"Yeah I do. It's nice."

"You're nice."

"Shh. Don't tell anybody." He said kissing her cheek before shutting the door.

Rory sank into the seat after realizing the car was packed with their stuff. Her mom had Luke go to Hartford and pack it last night. Tristan slid into the drivers seat and starting the car. She grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed all five of them. Rory smiled thankful to have some time alone with him. The summer stretched out in front of them. Just the two of them and the open road.

**AN2: I hope you guys liked it. You know I couldn't keep Tristan out of the picture for long. I like him too much. As soon as I can come up with the first chapter I'll start on the sequel. Another thing, I don't know if I'll put lyrics at the beginning of the chapters. That all depends on you guys. Let me know what you think. Until then… Take care you guys.**


End file.
